Conventionally, a fundus analysis device that acquires a tomographic image of a fundus using an optical interference technique is known for evaluating a condition of an examinee's eye from the acquired tomographic image of the fundus (retina tomographic image) (see patent literature 1).
In this kind of fundus analysis device, a front fundus image acquired using infrared light is displayed on a monitor and a given region (portion) of the fundus image is selected. Then a fundus tomographic image of the selected area is acquired using the optical interference technique and temporarily stored in a storage unit (e.g., a hard disc) or the like of a personal computer. Thereafter the acquired fundus tomographic image is analyzed by the personal computer (PC) or the like and an analysis result is displayed on a monitor of the PC (see patent literature 2). An examiner looks the analysis result of the fundus tomographic image thus acquired and determines presence or absence of an abnormality of the examinee's eye.